The Interspecies Frontier
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Ever since the digital world, things have gotten weird. The twins, Zoe and Takuya have gotten clumsy and crave water, Tommy and JP have become amazing at camouflaging and suspicious and all of their hair, eyes or skin has changed. So what will happen when three mentors tell them of their true heritage... and knew destiny? Kouizumi. Rated T just in case. Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

Okay, I decided not to bring the characters into the disclaimers of this story because they give me headaches. *massages temples* Anyway, I know I'm writing **way **too many fanfictions, as well as an original fanfiction, but I just couldn't keep this idea out of my head.

Anyway, this story is dedicated to Pieretta Dawn, author of the Interspecies Trilogy, mainly because she was only fourteen when she wrote it (and it was AWESOME!), LacrymosaRules, digiwonder, Digi-fan Capp, Lupine Laser, Luna Goddess of the Night, Kaito Lune, IrishDreamer4, Shara Raisel, Drawknight, Ashleigh Piccinino, AnimeRox2413, Lillitraum, OMNISENSE95, AnimePup1599, AguaGirl, LiquidPhazon, Higuchimon, sammydalammy, Allycat826, 4fireking, Kirikizu, Roses of Truth, Cardfighter by Heart and, finally, MiraclesVeemon.

WOW, that took ages. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue and I'll update as soon as possible what with my other... something amount of fanfictions, school coming up and my original fiction. ^_^ It's less stressful than it sounds cause I have my BFF's with me! You know who you are! :D Okay, this is getting long, so I'll end it here. I don't own digimon or The Interspecies Trilogy.

* * *

**The Interspecies Frontier  
Prolouge**

* * *

"Those are the ones?"  
"Without a doubt."  
"But we can't have two male Ambassadors!"  
"I'm telling you, Nathair! These twins are the ones!"

Nathair Black groaned as he pushed a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, blinking his aquamarine eyes as he glanced at his fellow Ambassador, "So you're asking me to disobey the main rule - that there must be a male and female Ambassador - just because you **feel** these two are the ones?"

"Yep!" Leilah Anderson countered, her raven hair - which never failed to be let loose - cascading down her back while her green eyes were fixed on Nathair. "Nathair, I know that these are the two. Ora always trusted me, so will you?"

Nathair sighed in defeat, glancing back at the orb that could easily have been passed as a Star Wars impersonator, "Okay, fine. But Ambassadors are supposed to compliment one another. Those two are twins-"

"And almost complete opposites," Leilah cut him off, glancing at the image of the two, almost-identical boys in the orb. "The longer haired one is untrusting, rude and calculating, but always watches out for others, even if it means risking himself, while his twin is polite, meek and good at distracting someone, much more trusting as well."

Nathair sighed - once again - in defeat. He knew he was beaten, "Fine, but if I have to be their mentor, I'm not agreeing to it. The longer-haired one is too-"

"Too much like you when you were his age," Leilah teased, cutting him off. "Don't worry, Nathair. Denise Kamiya will be their mentor."

"You mean Dusky?" Nathair's eyes widened. "They won't survive a week with her! She's too disciplined!"

"Nathair, just because she's strict doesn't mean she won't be a good mentor and I seem to recall that the only reason you got on her bad side was because you gave her that nickname," Leilah scolded lightly, but with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Nathair rolled his eyes, glancing back at the orb, "So their the future Ambassadors, destined to take our place."

Leilah nodded, swimming up next to him as the orb cast an eerie light on her sapphire mermaid tail - and his silver one - which had been covered by shadows before, "Yes. The future mermaid Ambassadors will be Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura."

* * *

"Those two?!"  
"Yes."  
"But… that one's so…"  
"Fiery?"  
"Well… yeah!"  
"Do not worry, Chad. It is them. I know it."

Chad Roberts sighed, his usually easy-going nature replaced by his seldom-seen sombre one for picking the Apprentices, his hazel hair falling out of place just below his ears as he blinked his azure eyes, "Well, I have to hand it to you, Orianna, they certainly compliment one another."

Orianna Sewell scowled, her teal eyes darkening slightly as she glared at her fellow Ambassador, her blonde hair rippling down her almost translucent back, "Chad, have I ever proved myself wrong?"

Chad pursed his lip slightly, glancing sideways at the orb-hologram producing an image of a brunette and blonde, "Fine, I'll give you that, but wouldn't the brunette be more suited to his harpy genetics?"

Orianna snorted and swam forward, using the utmost amount of self-restraint to prevent her Nymph powers - female Nymphs have the power to make males temporarily infatuated with them - from activating in order to manipulate Chad, "Maybe if he were elegant on land, or if it was not only one fiftieth of a percent in his genetics, but look at him!"

Chad glanced towards the orb again only to see said brunette trip over air only to crash into a lamppost and then, in turn, a billboard before falling to the ground, much to the amusement of his five friends, three of which seemed to be paying close attention to their surroundings so as not to make the same mistake, "Okay, I see your point. Who'll be their mentor?"

Humming to herself, Orianna glanced down at the documents placed carefully beside the orb, "Aria Ichijougi is more than qualified."

Chad raised one eyebrow, glancing away from the orb as the brunette's 'trip scene' replayed, "Aria? Isn't she a bit odd?"

Glaring at Chad, Orianna replaced the documents on the table, "She is **not** odd, Chad. She is a highly respected mentor with slightly… uncommon methods of training."

Chad smirked, shaking his head in a teasing manner, "Right." Glancing back at the orb, he became sombre again, "So. These are our future Nymph Ambassadors, Zoe Orimoto and Takuya Kanbara."

* * *

"Really?"  
"Yep! That's what the King ordered. Two male Ambassadors."  
"But that one's way too young…"  
"You were only nine when you were chosen, Theo."

Theo Anderson sighed slightly, his lithe, Elven frame and wide, golden, doe-like eyes - which were hiding under his hazel bangs - making him look younger than he was, "That's not the point. He has no idea about any of this. I watched Cedric become the Elf Ambassador before me…"

His fellow Ambassador, Yvette Piccinino, nodded, her petite frame looking even thinner than usual in the gathering darkness, her pin-straight, honey-brown hair glowing by cause of some unknown, mystical energy, much the same as her forest-green eyes, "That's true, but what the King orders must happen."

"True, true," Theo murmured, glancing at the two figures displayed on the holographic leaf. "And their mentor will be…"

"Theo, I've already told you," Yvette sighed, tucking a lock of her hair - which had fallen out of place - behind her ear. "Their mentor will be Stella Motomiya."

Theo flinched at the name, picturing the medieval-acting, thirty-something year old woman with the Irony-no-Tate literature, "I pity them."

"Theo!" Yvette scolded, but there was no real anger behind her words, "She's not **that** bad."

"But she is bad," Theo countered, glancing at the leaf again.

Yvette let the matter rest, knowing that the younger Ambassador always had to have the final word.

"So these are the Elves' future Ambassadors," he muttered, his face now mere inches from the projected hologram. "JP Shibayama and Tommy Himi."

* * *

Koji Minamoto closed his eyes contentedly as the cool, sea breeze ruffled his long hair - which he wore in a ponytail - slightly as he stood with his friends on one of the few beaches the city of Shibuya provided.

If anyone had seen them from a boat, they would have seen six lone figures, conversing with no one but one another, standing close - yet at the same time, far enough to give each other personal space - together, smiling contentedly. But those six were so much more.

Ever since their trip to the digital world, which had taken place two months before hand, things had gotten weird, slowly at first, then taking bounding and flying leaps.

First, Tommy Himi had a sudden growth spurt while JP Shibayama's hair had begun to gain greenish highlights. Next, Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, Koichi Kimura and even Koji had begun to get clumsier on land and began to crave water.

At first, everyone had wondered how it was Koichi and not Takuya that had fallen down the stairs, due to the later's tendency to trip or bump into things, but that was before things had gotten weird.

Now, Tommy's eyes were golden and the ten year old was standing as tall as JP, who's hair was a rich, forest green colour, while Takuya's hair had turned aquamarine. Zoe's skin had turned almost translucent and quite often all five boys - even Tommy - found themselves momentarily infatuated by her. Koji had quit kendo a while back - much to his disappointment - due to his recent tendency to trip or crash, bringing shame to both his name and his dojo's, while both twins' skin had turned even paler, their hair a royal blue colour - the shades now matching perfectly - and Koichi's eyes had become teal while Koji's turned and azure colour.

Sighing, Koji turned to glance sideways at his friends, finding several passers by staring at them in either fascination or disgust, making his blood boil slightly. _There's nothing different about us,_ he insisted to himself. _We're still the same people, even if we look different._

_Are you sure about that? _A voice argued in the back of his mind, making him scowl. _Have you seen yourself recently? You even had to quit kendo you're so freakishly clumsy!_

"Shut **up**," Koji murmured fiercely to himself before turning to his brother, his twin. "Come on, Koichi. We promised mom we'd be home before six."

Koichi sighed, nodding in agreement, smiling at his other four friends apologetically, "Sorry, guys. See you at school tomorrow?"

The other four nodded, Zoe smiling warmly, making Koichi blush before he shook his head firmly to snap himself out of it.

About three weeks after the digital world, they had all transferred to Kamiya High School - or Middle School in Tommy's case - and were currently still there, Koji and Koichi often dreading it due to the fact that they always had to outrun their fan clubs, something they weren't too good at anymore.

Takuya grinned sideways at them catching Koichi's shoulder just before he left - causing him to stumble, "Don't forget about the party afterwards, buddy!"

Koichi grinned, shaking his head while his younger brother paused, waiting for him, "As if Zoe would let me forget Tommy's birthday."

When they had re-started school, Zoe had handed them all calendars, important dates already circled, even though she reminded them about a date every day for at least three weeks in advance.

Takuya pursed his lips slightly, glancing back at the blonde, "Okay, Chief."

How Koichi had gotten that nickname would always be beyond him. At least the others' made sense; Taky, Z - shortened versions of Takuya and Zoe - pretty boy or Wolfy - the later due to KendoGarurumon, the earlier just to tease Koji - Jeep - a lengthened version of JP - and Kuma - just shortened Kumamon (Really original on JP's part)- but Chief made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Remind me to ask JP how I got that nickname," Koichi muttered to Takuya before jogging up to his brother, almost tripping twice on the way.

* * *

In the depths of Tersiren, an almost abandoned part of the realm of Mermifica, Murdoc Sewell smirked. While he had been stripped of the title of Mernister, his biologically-unaware daughter, Orianna, had been named Nymph Ambassador, granting him a lot of power in the Merfia.

"Sir," a rookie Merboy piped up, wringing his hands nervously. "Isn't this… wrong?"

Murdoc Sewell threw back his head, laughing maniacally for a moment before glaring fiercely at the boy, his demonic black eyes piercing through the boy's soul, "No. Ayora Seabright was wrong to defy me, and Leilah Anderson and Nathair Black were wrong to assist her, but revenge is not wrong. Merely immoral."

The Merboy bit his lip before nodding, spraying the _Insta-Tail: Midnight Black! _all over his amber tail, instantly turning it a dull, black colour.

He turned back to Murdoc Sewell, pulling his hoodie over his head as the ex-Mernister slowly and silently pried open the trap-door. He wouldn't have been doing any of this if it wasn't for his mother's deteriorating health, and with three younger sisters and a mentally disabled brother, he was the source of the family income. He couldn't afford to let this job go.

"You know what to do," Murdoc Sewell whispered, almost-menacingly, as the Merboy swam past him through the window, making him gulp. Nodding, his tail propelled him silently through the murky-water-filled tunnel for several miles until he came to a dead end. Glancing over his shoulder at the tiny pinpoint of light that was the exit, he gulped and slowly pushed the trap door above his head up, glancing into the ornately decorated room.

Filled with artistic paintings and tapestries, underwater jukeboxes, video games and a desk littered with notes, the room looked like it should have been an artist's studio rather than a bedroom. But the large, four-poster, cotton-draped bed in the middle of the room suggested otherwise and, taking a deep, steadying breath, the Merboy readied his knife, gag and ropes and yanked back the curtains, fully prepared for the curled up mass of blankets, inside of which was his target.

* * *

Okay, I know I was **really **mean with that cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave and air of mystery around the situation. For those of you who can guess who the target, Aria, Stella or Dusky are correctly, you get a cyber cupcake! :D

Takuya: Would you give me one if I guessed?

No! Get out of here! I said you weren't allowed in the commentary of this story, at least for this chapter!

Takuya: Aww... *walks away*

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. Was banned from the computer for a while. Managed to use a public computer and my phone to answer PMs, but I don't write chapters online, so I had to wait for my dad to give it back to post this. Anyway, sorry!

Also: I forgot Ora's sister's name, so I'm just making one up. If someone could tell me what it really is, please let me know!

And small warning: OOC-ness - especially on Koji's part - and spoilers.

Oh, and just for the record, my fav bad warriors were Mercurymon - weird speech and all - and Duskmon!

And if this is confusing or stuff, let me know. I couldn't use the book as reference so I kinda winged it. So just let me know if I messed up.

Review time! :D

* * *

**Reviews:**

**yin-yang. x. fts: **Sorry about that. I reallly should have warned about the spoilers. And yes, you guessed correctly! :D Well done!

Damn it. I hate typos. THEY'RE FREAKING EVIL!

Probably should have, but Theo's not an OC. Read the second book and you'll understand. And no. She was stating that Theo was younger than Tommy when he became an apprentice.

I might make a subplot about him or something, but right now I've got no intentions of it. Sorry!

**FrogCatcher2000: **Thanks so much! :D

Sorry, the target's not Dusky, by any means! Better luck next time!

* * *

**The Interspecies Frontier  
Chapter One  
Confrontation**

* * *

"Leilah! Nathair!"

Both mermaid ambassadors whipped around at their apprentice - Tristan's - panicked cry and - seeing his pale, terrified face - quickly swam towards him.

"You…have to tell Ora…"

"Have to tell her what, Tristan?" Nathair never had any patience for the poor computer nerd, who often stalled awkward situations for as long as possible.

"Murdoc Sewell has been more active in Tersiren. He's intent on getting his revenge, and he's hired help-"

"Just spit it out!" Now even the level-headed Leilah was loosing her temper, making Tristan shudder before he nodded.

"It's h-her s-s-sister, A-A-Ayame Seabright. She's been k-kidnapped."

**'.'.'.'**

Koji sighed as he walked into their mother's house with Koichi a few steps behind him. The two had taken the subway back to Shibuya - somehow managing to get on and off without any incidents - and were looking forward to just watching a film at that stage.

"Mom's out with someone from work tonight," Koichi stated, rummaging through the cabinet underneath the TV housing DVDs. "So we're on our own."

Koji nodded, staring absentmindedly outside as Koichi grinned and pulled out two DVDs. "What do you want to watch? The Lion King or Monsters Inc?"

Despite Koji's intense dislike of little kids - save Tommy - he himself had childish tendencies that he would only admit to his brother, such as loving Disney films. Thankfully, Koichi shared the same liking for them.

"The Lion King," Koji replied almost immediately, smirking as Koichi rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and placed said film into the DVD player. Koji always chose the Lion King if given an option - and no one else was around. It was his absolute favourite Disney film.

Shaking his head, Koichi quickly pressed the [PLAY] button on the remote control and sat down on the couch next to his younger brother - or maybe fell backwards onto the couch because he tripped over his shoelace would have been more accurate.

Just as they were at the part where Mufasa died - and Koji tensed, moving slightly closer to his brother - a knock on the door interrupted Scar's phrase 'Long live the king!' making Koji growl, "Whoever it is, tell them to come back tomorrow."

Sighing, Koichi stood up and walked towards the door as whoever was outside knocked again.

"Koichi Kimura? Koji Minamoto?" a slightly-course voice called through the door, making Koichi freeze momentarily.

"Who's there?" he asked warily, reaching a hand for the doorknob as Koji joined him at the door.

"Denise Kamiya," the voice replied as the knocking ceased. "Your future mentor."

**'.'.'.'**

"Hey, Takuya?"

Takuya glanced to his side where Zoe was walking beside him, careful not to trip on one of the many bumps in the pavement, "Yeah?"

"Um..." Zoe ducked her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. "Well, JP and Tommy are hanging out, and the twins are staying at their mom's house, and I don't particularly want to be alone tonight, so do you want to...?"

Nodding, Takuya grinned cockily before lunging out of the way of a lamp post, "Pizza and a movie at my place?"

Zoe laughed slightly before her face became serious, "No... scary movies, right?"

Grabbing her wrist, Takuya guided her through the streets, a wide grin threatening to split his face in two, "Come on, Z! Do you not know me? You have a choice of the Exorcist or Psycho."

**'.'.'.'**

"Thanks for going to the fair with me, JP!" Tommy grinned widely as he and said brunette walked towards his house. "Mom wouldn't go and she said I couldn't go alone."

JP grinned, deciding that it had been worth every humiliating ride just to see that face, "No problem."

Despite the three-year age difference, he and Tommy were best friends. At first it had just been because Koji and Takuya had paired up, soon joined by Koichi, and Zoe was everyone's best friend, but now they just hung out because they enjoyed one another's company.

"So, you wanna come back to my house and watch a movie?"

JP nodded, still grinning as he followed Tommy towards his house, "Sure."

**'.'.'.'**

Zoe screamed, burying her head into Takuya as the doorbell rang before blushing and pressing pause on the remote control.

Frowning, said brunette stood up, flicked the lights on - making Zoe squint - and walked over to the door, "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto?" came the southern-accented reply.

"Who's looking?" Takuya shot back, the 'ten minutes' he had spent in the digital world making him wary of people he didn't know knowing him.

"Aria Ichijougi, sugar," the voice - which had been identified as feminine by Zoe - called back. "Their future mentor. Now would you kindly open this door? It's freezing out here and a lady such as myself should not be expected to wait outside when it's freezing!"

Takuya frowned, reaching for the doorknob. That accent had reminded him of a certain nymph from the digital world. A nymph called Ranamon.

"Well, we have Monsters Inc and Happy Feet! Take your pick!" Tommy announced, grinning cheerfully as he held up the two DVDs.

JP anime sweat dropped as he glanced at the younger boy, "Isn't there anything else?"

Sighing, Tommy placed the DVDs on a table and shook his head, "It's all we have that isn't PG13. We could play a board game instead if you like! We have Mouse Trap and Pictionary."

Smiling, JP opened his mouth to reply 'Pictionary', but was cut off by the younger brunette, "Pictionary Junior, that is."

Groaning, JP frowned as the doorbell rang, "I thought your parents and Yutaka were all out until eleven…"

Tommy nodded, glancing at the clock - which confirmed that it was only eight, "They are…"

Moving warily towards the door, JP took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Hello," came the soft, British reply. "I be looketh for JP Shibayama and Tommy Himi. Does thou knoweth where they are?"

"Who wants to know?" Tommy demanded stubbornly, clutching the back of JP's jacket.

"Stella Motomiya," JP reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it as whoever was outside replied. "Their future mentor."

Taking another deep breath, JP glanced down at Tommy - who nodded. They both knew the voice from their few encounters in the digital world, and they didn't need the owner to look like a green, full-body mirror with lips to prove it. The owner had to be Mercurymon.

**'.'.'.'**

"Duskmon!" Koji growled, yanking the door back, freezing when he saw who was actually standing on the doorstep.

A tall, blonde woman in her mid-to-late twenties, her long hair raggedy on the sides - much like Duskmon. Her grey eyes matched the colour of her suit, her translucent skin making her look ghostly. Raising one eyebrow, Denise Kamiya glanced at the two boys, "Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura?" When the two boys nodded, she glanced back at them, "My name is Denise Kamiya from the I.A. Or, as you knew me in the digital world, Duskmon."

Koji growled, taking up a defensive posture in front of his brother, "I knew it-"

"Save your anger for the enemy, Koji," Denise sniffed, sitting elegantly on the arm of one of the chairs. "I **used **to be Duskmon. But my spirit was purified and transferred to this body after you defeated me, so I am no longer evil."

Koji scowled, clenching his fists, the pain in his lower back making him have to hide a wince. Even after the digital world, the pain had never completely left said part in his body, a pink scar soon replacing the long gash. Even thinking about Duskmon made him wince as his thoughts drifted to how he had saved Takuya from a death blow, but seeing him - her - brought back even worse memories, especially on Koichi's part. "That's what you say, but what proof have we that you won't kill us or-" He cut himself off, deciding it best not to inform the 'digimon' that they were currently in his mother's house.

"Don't worry, Light," she sighed impatiently, tapping a black-heeled foot on the floor. "I have no intention of killing either my Apprentices, or their mother."

"A...pprentices?" Koichi murmured, his bangs hiding his confusion-filled eyes.

**'.'.'.'**

"Mercurym-" JP cut himself off, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Her rich green, waist-length hair was swept back into a high ponytail with a single, silver streak on the left side. She blinked her crimson eyes - which stood out profusely against her pale skin - as she stepped inside, gazing questioningly at the two boys, her green and silver summer dress fluttering around her knees, "JP Shibayama and Tommy Himi?"

When JP nodded, the woman smirked, not in an unfriendly fashion, but not in a welcoming way either, "My name is Stella Motomiya. Thou used to knoweth me as Mercurymon."

Immediately, JP and Tommy stiffened, the former placing a protective arm in front of the latter. Seeing their reactions, Stella laughed, "Relax. I am no longer on the side of evil. I have been reborn into this… human form to complete a purpose set in mind by the Celestial Angels."

JP growled, still not dropping his arm. Despite the fact that he had seen Mercurymon being purified, he couldn't help but remember the hell they had all gone through in Sakakkumon because of him, "And that purpose would be…?"

Stella sighed, her eyes suddenly showing signs of weariness, "Maybe you two should sit down. It's a long story."

**'.'.'.'**

"Ranamon!" Zoe froze, her eyes wide as she took in the appearance of the woman standing in front of her.

Sky blue hair that curled in at her waist with crimson eyes, cherubic lips and pale skin, the woman looked almost innocent. **Almost**. Her tangerine cardigan was left half-open, revealing her sky-blue tank top underneath, while her ankle-length, blue striped skirt flowed around her legs.

Blinking at them, the woman smirked, "My, my, it is wonderful to see y'all again."

"Who are you?" Takuya narrowed his eyes in an almost-Koji-like fashion. "We've never met you before in our lives."

"Aria Ichijougi," the woman repeated, rolling her eyes. "And I am insulted that you have already forgotten me!"

"R-Ranamon?" Zoe sucked in a deep breath, trying to control her shivering body.

Aria smirked, posing slightly, "The one and only! Well, kind of. Would you mind me coming in, sugar? As I said, it's **freezing** out here."

Zoe growled, glaring at Takuya as he opened the door widely enough for her to enter, "Why are you here?"

Aria smirked again, moving to an armchair as her eyes scrutinized the two for the first time in three years - as digital time went, anyway, "You might wanna sit down. This may take a while."

**'.'.'.'**

"So. Talk."

Denise hissed slightly under her breath, the 'Duskmon' part of her urging her to reprimand Koji for his impatient and hate-ridden tone, "Fine."

Taking a deep breath, she began, "Not all humans are fully human. Take me, for example. I am human, but I have digimon DNA in my body. But that's not all I have. Many humans aren't even aware that they have other DNA, even digimon, and go through their whole lives without figuring it out. There are the occasional few, however, that are fully aware of their biological DNA."

"Get to the point."

**'.'.'.'**

"You see, sugar, Many people have DNA from creatures of myth, such as mermaid, nymph, elf," Aria explained, biting her lip nervously as she averted her eyes from the blonde's glare. "The people who do realize it are - more often than not - recruited by the Interspecies Academy, or the I.A., and are trained to become Ambassadors by their mentors."

"So... there's a place where people are trained to become... leaders?" Takuya's eyes were wide and saucer round, filled with a child-like wonder and sense of believing-ness.

**'.'.'.'**

"Yes, however hard be it to believe. Ambassadors be in control of the land - or water - of which their people dwell in," Stella stated, running her hands through a few strands of her hair nervously. However easy it was for her to understand the facts, it was much harder to put it into the vernacular, especially to explain it to two children who had no inclination of extra terrestrial activity - save the digimon.

"And where do we come into this?" Tommy breathed, his eyes wide in excitement. "There has to be a reason you're telling us this, right?"

**'.'.'.'**

Denise took a deep breath, matching Koji glare for glare, "I am here to tell you of your Mermaid genetics."

**'.'.'.'**

Aria smiled playfully at Takuya - earning her another glare from Zoe, "I'm here to tell you about your Nymph genetics!"

**'.'.'.'**

Stella smirked at Tommy's enthusiasm, and glared at JP for his unusual paranoia, "I am here to inform you of your Elven genetics."

**'.'.'.'**

Both twins were silent for a moment before Koji 'hn'ed and smirked slightly, "Mermaids?"

"Technically Mermen," Denise corrected, earning herself a withering glare from Koji.

"I can't exactly see myself with a tail, breathing underwater and brushing my hair with a pearl comb."

Koichi chuckled softly, but cast a nervous glance at Denise and paled slightly, diverting his eyes to his shoes again. Denise rolled her eyes before pulling two separate sheets of paper out of her briefcase, wondering if her comrades were faring any better, "If you do wish to go to the I.A. and become future Mermaid Ambassadors, all you have to do is sign this. Your parents would be told that it's simply a scholarship to boarding school and someone would be sent to take care of your mother. If you decide against it, your memory will be wiped and you will have no recollection of this meeting. We will simply search for someone else."

At the mention of their mother, Koichi glanced up, his eyes wide. Their mother had been slowly deteriorating in health, still not giving up her job at the hospital, due to the fact that Kousei Minamoto - who still didn't know the two had met - was still skirting his child support - and had been for the past ten or eleven years - and it was the only way she could take care of her son. If he were to leave - and someone was sent to take care of her - she would be fine again. "Who would our mentor be?"

Denise hesitated for a moment before saying "Me." making the younger of the two stiffen. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes..."

"No!"

**'.'.'.'**

Aria grinned as she glanced at Zoe and Takuya's shell shocked expressions, "Well?"

"We're... Nymphs...?" Takuya gasped, his eyes wide.

Aria nodded, making Zoe shake her head, "It's not possible... Takuya's the warrior of **fire**! How could he, of all people, be a Nymph?"

Aria shrugged nonchalantly, digging through her small, blue handbag, "I have no clue, hon. I just know that y'all are destined to be future Nymph Ambassadors. Of course, if you don't want to, your memory will be wiped of this meeting and we'll simply find someone else."

Handing the two hesitant ex-warriors a sheet of paper and a pen each, she smiled, "However, if you do, all you need to do is sign here and you'll begin your apprenticeship immediately."

Zoe frowned, one eyebrow raised, "You said something about mentors, so who would ours be?"

Aria grinned widely, blinking her eyes slowly, "I would, sugar! So, what's your answer?"

"Yes!"

"A-alright..."

**'.'.'.'**

Stella smirked slightly, drawing two sheets of paper from her briefcase, "I would be thy mentor, as I've already stated. If thou have no wish to take part, thy memory would be wiped and we would find other possible Ambassadors."

Tommy bit his lip. He wanted to go; more than anything, but he was worried about his parents and Yutaka, "W-what about our family?"

JP nodded, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Yeah, I think they'd notice us suddenly disappearing with no explanation..."

Stella smirked again, handing them the paper, "They would be told that thou are attending a boarding school on scholarship, and you could visit them at any stage. If thou doth want to become Ambassadors, just sign here." Both stared at the paper for several moments, unmoving, until Stella clicked her tongue impatiently, "Well? Has thou come to a decision? Will thou come?"

"Um... okay..."

"Sure!"

**'.'.'.'**

Koichi's eyes widened as he stared in shock at his brother, "What do you mean, 'no'? Didn't you hear her?!"

Koji growled softly, narrowing his eyes, "Yeah, I heard her telling us she used to be Duskmon and that she'd be our mentor!"

Koichi - now matching Koji's half-glare - growled more deeply, "Koji, they'd send someone to help mom! Don't you care? Don't you care about her?"

That comment stung Koji, but fear for his brother - along with his stubborn nature - wouldn't allow him to back down, "Of course I do, Koichi, but... she's **Duskmon**! We can't trust her!"

Koichi shook his head, turning to Denise - who was beginning to look decidedly uncomfortable, "If he doesn't go, does that mean I can't?" When Denise shook her head, he smirked and turned back to his younger brother. "If you don't go, don't think that I won't..."

"I'm going."

Koichi smirked again, quickly signing the sheet of paper, "I thought you would."

* * *

Sorry about Koji OOC-ness, I just wanted to tease him a bit. Anyway, please review and stuff and lines are open for interviewing characters, Ambassadors, mentors, apprentices, Tristan and Murdoc Sewell included!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
